Colour girls
by Skovko
Summary: 11 colours, 11 stories, 11 adventures for Braun to take. Braun is having a really good time as he travels through 11 different, dirty stories and meets different women connected with different colours.
1. White

**A/N:**  
 **This concept is similar to "Alphabet girls" I did in May 2017 where I created 26 oneshots with Dean meeting girls with names starting with each letter of the alphabet. This time I'll use colours instead - one girl connected with one colour. It will be different from girl to girl how I use the colours. The colours I'll be using are: white, yellow, orange, pink, red, green, blue, purple, brown, grey and black.**  
 **I've chosen Braun for two reasons for this story.**  
 **1: The idea originally came after writing "The man before the monster" which I first had given the title "Purple". Seeing the idea came from him - sort of - I wanna use him for this.**  
 **2: When I published "The man before the monster", someone wanted me to write a happy story for Braun. Now he'll get 11 happy stories in a row. Just small, dirty stories. I hope you'll enjoy.**  
 **And as always, thanks to everyone that reads, follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. I love getting feedback as you already know.**  
 **Now let's get Braun some love. ;-)**

The first thing Braun noticed about her was how her long, white maxidress flowed in the wind. Like soft waves. She almost looked like an angel with her strawberry blonde hair to that white dress. Of course white went with every colour but it just seemed to blend extra well with her hair and light skin tone.

She was standing outside the gym as he exited and he knew she wasn't there to train. Not when she was dressed like that and didn't have a bag with her. She had to be waiting for someone.

He walked to his car and threw his bag in the trunk while constantly keeping his eyes on her. After getting over the first input of her beauty, he noticed the worried look on her face. She wasn't looking at him though. She was looking between the phone in her hand and the car next to her. He straightened his back and walked over to her.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

She looked up and almost looked shocked at the size of him. Something he was used to.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so worried," he said.  
"I dropped off my sister and now my car won't start. I have a job interview in 15 minutes," she said.  
"I'll take you," he said.

He put on his best smile while she once again studied him. She smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you. It's not far. I'm going to the theater," she said.  
"Come on then," he said.

She followed him to his car. After both of them got in, he started driving towards the theater.

"Theater? You're an actress or something?" He asked.  
"I want to be. I'm reading for a role as a guardian angel," she answered.  
"That explains the dress," he chuckled. "I'm Braun, by the way."  
"I'm Liberty," she said.

They arrived to the theater in a couple of minutes and she thanked him while opening the door.

"I'll wait for you," he offered.  
"No, I can't make you do that. You must have things to do today," she said.  
"Yeah, I do. I have to wait for this woman to land the role as an angel so I'm waiting for her," he winked. "Really, it's no trouble. My next door neighbour is a mechanic. I can make him take a look at your car."  
"Really?" She smiled widely. "Thank you. I don't know how long this will take though so if you gotta go, just go. I'll understand."

He waited almost an hour and then she came running out of the theater with a big smile on her face. Her smile seemed to grow even bigger as she ran towards his car, tore the door open and jumped in.

"I got it!" She shouted. "I fucking got it!"  
"Hey, congratulations," he highfived her.

He took her back home and parked in his driveway and pointed at his neighbour's house.

"He doesn't get home until around 4," he said.  
"I don't mind. It's not like you're gonna murder me and bury me in your backyard, is it?" She giggled.  
"No, I don't got anymore room there after slaughtering my entire family," he joked.

She let out a high pitch laughed that seemed almost foreign to her look but it was still sweet. He laughed with her as they both got out of the car and walked into his house. She took off her white wedge sandals while he got out of his boots. The second he looked up, she came flying through the air. He caught her and stumbled two steps backwards while she locked her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"What the...?" He looked at her.  
"I wanna thank you, Braun," she whispered hoarsely in his ear. "And I just wanna have sex with you too because you're fucking hot."  
"But we hardly know each other," he said.  
"Even better," she grinned.

He couldn't argue with the fact that he had wanted her since the second he saw her and that his dick was already responded to her hanging around his waist. He carried her into the next room, the kitchen, and sat her down on the kitchen table. His lips found hers while he moved the long dress up to her waist.

She tilted her head back and panted as his hand disappeared down her white panties and his fingers started dancing around on her clit. He tried to be as soft and kind as possible. She really was an angel in his eyes and he didn't wanna break her.

"Please!" She looked at him with eyes of need.

He lifted her enough to get her panties down. They fell to the floor while she opened his belt and pants.

"Lie back," he instructed.

She lied down flat on the table while he got out of his pants and boxers. He tore his shirt over his head before grabbing her legs and easing himself inside her. She moaned right away and he leaned forward to get closer to her while she once again locked her legs around him.

He placed his elbows next to her, their bodies as close as they could get in this position with her on a table and him still standing on the floor. He thrust into her slow and tardily, making love to her instead of fucking her. He kissed her again, feeling how she almost sucked his soul out of him.

She started whimpering in lust, getting closer to the edge. He sped up a little, still careful not to hurt her. She grabbed his upper arms and squeezed while she tilted her head back and cried out in ecstasy. His lips found her shoulder, kissing it while moaning out as he came too.

"You really are an angel, aren't you?" He chuckled.  
"What does that make you?" She chuckled back.

He raised his head and smiled.

"A very happy man, Liberty" he winked.

At the same time they heard a car pull into the next door driveway.

"He's home early today," he said. "Should we get your car fixed?"  
"That would be nice," she placed a hand on his cheek. "This day truly went from shit to awesome."


	2. Yellow

_The yellow room._

Braun had read an article about the art show with that title and since he was home and had nothing better to do this evening, he might as well go and become a little more cultivated. Vince always said he was a bit of a clown.

He wasn't sure what he had expected. Everything was just so yellow. He should have seen it coming with that title and he could have read the full article instead of only the three first lines and he probably would have known. The room was painted yellow. Not just the walls. The floor and the ceiling too. Every art piece was yellow. Everything was so god damn yellow that it almost hurt his eyes.

"Screw culture!" He mumbled to himself.  
"You don't like it?" A female voice asked.

He turned his head to see a woman next to him. He wasn't sure if her clothes was yellow too or if the room just made it look like it. Her hair was dark, that he was sure of, and put up in a high ponytail.

"I don't know," he tried.  
"Be honest," she smiled. "Art speaks differently to people."  
"It's just not me," he said.  
"So what is you?" She asked.

His eyes ran down her body and back up. Too late he realized he probably came across like a creep by giving her that once over. Instead she started laughing and shook her head.

"I'm not a piece of art, mister," she stuck out her tongue. "But you can be into me if you like. Or..."  
"Or what?" He asked.

She motioned a finger in the air and he bowed down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Or inside me," she whispered.

She turned around and walked slowly across the room. He followed behind, once again feeling like a creep but it had been a clear invite. Why not turn the yellow room into the dirty room? He chuckled at his own stupid, perverted joke. She opened a door to the back and he followed with a worried look on his face.

"Are we allowed back here?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine. I work here," she answered.  
"Oh," he smirked. "Well, in that case."

He pulled her close and bowed down to kiss her but she placed a hand over his mouth and stopped him.

"Drop your pants and sit down," she pointed at a chair.  
"Bossy much?" He laughed.

He did do as she wanted, somehow feeling extra naked and exposed as he sat there with his pants down by his ankles and his dick straight up in the air. She hummed as she got out of her dress which he could now see was lemon yellow. Her panties followed one second later. She took something from a drawer in the desk and walked over to him. She handed him the item and he looked down at a bottle of lube. He looked up at her but she just turned around so her ass was right in front of him.

"Prep me," she said.  
"You want anal?" He asked.  
"You ask too many questions," she shook her head. "Yes, mister, I want that fat cock of yours splitting my ass in two. You think you can do that for me or should I just leave again?"

Something in her voice, a challenging tone, made him pop the cap, smear some lube on his fingers and force two of them inside her ass not too friendly. He could be bossy and cold too just like her. It didn't seem to hurt her though. She just started moaning which made him push his fingers deeper into her.

"Enough!" She slapped his hand away.

She looked to the side while straddling him with her back still against him. He held on to his dick with one hand but allowed her to sink her ass down on him at the pace she was comfortable with. To his surprise she didn't stop like many women did once the head was inside. She kept sliding down slowly until there was nothing more of him to go inside her.

"Okay, this is pretty fucking hot," he said.  
"I sure hope so," she laughed.

Her laughing also made her squeeze and he almost came with how tight her ass became. He placed an arm around her stomach and breathed in her ear.

"Easy," he said. "You're fucking tight."  
"I'm the anal queen," she made it sound so sexy. "I'm tight, I'm wet, I'm willing to take all of you and I fucking love it. I'm every man's fantasy."

He didn't know about every man but he wasn't gonna argue with her. She felt too good and in that moment she sure was his fantasy.

"Okay, hold on tight, mister," she said.

She placed her hands on his knees and started moving. She set a faster pace than any woman that had ever allowed him to be in their ass. He wasn't gonna last long with her. Luckily she didn't last long either. She really did love anal with the way she was moaning, fucking herself into an orgasm before even two minutes had passed. She squeezed again, making it impossible for him to hold back any longer and he shot his load straight up in her ass.

She didn't even give him a chance to recover or anything. She stood up right away and started dressing. He stood up from the chair and pulled his pants up, feeling oddly used but in a good way.

"That was fun, mister," she said.  
"I have a name, you know," he gave her a hard look. "It's Braun."  
"I'm Leila," she said.

He remembered that name from the first three lines in the paper.

"Leila? As in...?" He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"As in the artist, yes. Too bad you don't like my work," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he felt stupid.  
"Don't be. Like I said, art speaks in different ways to people. And it did give me the chance to drag you in here and even I gotta say that dick of yours is way better than any of my art out there," she winked. "But now I really need you to leave so I can go back out there and mingle."  
"Right, of course," he said.

He took a step towards her but remembered she hadn't wanted him to kiss her before they fucked so she probably didn't want him kissing her goodbye either. Instead he gave her a smile and a nod, turned around and walked out of the door.


	3. Orange

"Bah!" Braun let out a sound of frustration.  
"What's bothering you?" Kevin asked.  
"He hasn't gotten laid in weeks," Baron laughed.  
"So pick a ring rat," Randy shrugged. "We all do it."  
"No, we don't," Kevin said.  
"What?" Randy shrugged. "What baby mama doesn't know, doesn't hurt her."  
"You're an asshole," Baron muttered.

Randy moved his chair closer to Braun, placed an arm around the big man's shoulders and held out his hand.

"Take a look around, Braun. Look at all the women eyeing our table, just hoping we'll pick them and fuck their brains out. Take that one sitting at the bar," Randy pointed towards her. "The one with the orange stripes in her hair. Trashy as fuck but probably calls herself something like punk princess to make her sound wild and innocent at the same time. You've seen the way she's been looking at you all night. You wanna fuck her just as badly as she wants to fuck you."

Braun had noticed her but he didn't think she looked trashy. He actually thought so called punk princesses were cute. He never judged people on their looks alone but he knew Randy always did that and that he couldn't handle a women being just the slightest wild. He wanted to dominate them completely.

"Just go talk to her," Randy nudged his shoulder.

As annoying as Randy was, Braun could get behind the idea. He should fuck little miss orange stripes. She had been eye fucking him all night, looking so edible in that black babydoll dress with neon orange skulls on it. He downed his beer and walked over to her without looking at Kevin and Baron that undoubtedly would give him some hard stares. Those two were married and faithful. Braun was single and he wanted to fuck the punk princess now. His mind was made up.

"Hi there," he smiled. "I like your hair."  
"Thank you," she smiled back.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Julie," she answered.  
"I'm Braun," he said.  
"I know who you are. I'm a big fan," she said.

Of course she knew. Ring rat. He had to remind himself that was what she was.

"So what's a pretty punk princess like you doing out here alone?" He asked.  
"Are we gonna fuck or not?" She asked.

His jaw dropped but no words came out.

"Come on, we both know how this deal works. We fuck each other and you go back to your friends and brag about it while I call my girls and brag too," she said.  
"Well, shit on me!" He laughed. "You really are a ring rat, aren't you?"  
"And damn proud of it," she ran a finger down his chest. "And I want you next on my list. I got condoms in my bag. So what do you say to a quickie in the bathroom?"

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed her hand and dragged her out in the back without a look back at the table. He didn't need Kevin and Baron's judgemental looks or Randy sticking his thumbs up.

She giggled lightheartedly as he pulled her into a small bathroom and locked the door. He slammed her up against it and kissed her hungrily. She might be a ring rat but that didn't mean he had to treat her bad. He dropped to his knees, slid her black thong down her legs and stuffed it in his back pocket. He placed his hands on her thighs and looked up at her.

"You don't have to do that. I know how this goes. I pleasure you," she said.

It sounded like she had been with guys like Randy but that was not how he wanted this to play out. His head disappeared under her short skirt and he heard a loud thumb as the back of her head collided with the door. She moaned and panted, grinded her crotch against his tongue while he lapped at her eagerly. She was getting close and he pulled back with a grin while she pouted.

"That's just mean," she said.  
"You're gonna cum," he stood up and opened his pants. "But it's gonna be with me inside you."

She handed him a condom from her bag before dropping it down in the sink next to them. He dropped his pants to his knees, quickly rolled the condom on, lifted her up and found his way inside her. She locked her legs around him while he fucked her up against the door, going harder and faster for each thrust, not caring if anybody on the other side heard all the bumps and moans they made.

"Come on, Julie!" He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back long enough. "I'm about to burst and I want you to fucking cum on my dick!"

His words triggered her, making her almost sing out as she came, taking him with her over the edge. He growled lowly as he gave her a few more lazy thrusts and then held still.

"Shit, that was good," he said.  
"You're one of the better," she agreed.  
"One of the better?" He laughed. "Who has been better than me?"  
"Well, if you must know..." She started.  
"Nope, don't tell me. I don't want you to hurt my feelings," he said with a wink.

He put her back down and they both fixed their clothes. She looked around on the floor and then moved her eyes back to him.

"Have you seen my thong?" She asked.  
"Nope," he lied.

The little souvenir was burning hot in his back pocket. He wasn't gonna hand it back to her. Instead he pecked her lips, unlocked the door and walked back in to join Kevin, Baron and Randy at the table. Randy winked and pushed a newly bought beer towards him.


	4. Pink

Pink shoes. That was the first thing Braun noticed. A pair of feet sticking out through an open car window from the back seat, crossed by the ankles, wearing a pair of pink lita shoes with matching pink shoelaces. He had no idea who those feet and legs belonged to but he could already picture her bent over something while those high heels made sure she was high enough up for him to fuck her from behind. Preferably hard.

Music came from the car. He remembered hearing that male singer before. If he wasn't mistaken, it was a Finnish band called Him. He had a cousin crazy about them. He heard a soft voice singing along to the song and he couldn't stop himself. He walked over to the open window and looked inside.

She laid on her back with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. Her hair was braided in a bunch of small braids with a mix of her natural, honey blonde hair and pink yarn. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a beige tube top. He knew he was way out of line but he lifted his hand and ran a finger from her knee down to where the lita shoe started. When he looked at her again, her eyes were opened and she was smiling.

"You're pretty," she said.  
"Pretty?" He laughed.  
"Yeah," she pulled her legs in and turned around to stick her head out the window. "And big."

He laughed even louder. She got the last part right but no one had ever called him pretty before. While he was laughing she opened the car door, got out, closed the door and leaned her back up against it. He took in the full sight of her. The heels on the lita shoes made her way taller and once again that fantasy crept up on him, now with a full body and face to match it.

"Is everything big on you?" She bit her bottom lip.  
"You're just straight forward, aren't you?" He asked.  
"I find that if you want something in life, you gotta ask for it. Waiting around for things to happen won't get you anywhere," she said.  
"You're right about that," he said. "So what are you asking for?"  
"Your name," she said.  
"Braun. And you?" He asked.  
"Anna," she answered. "And now that's out of the way, I still want an answer from my question before. Is everything big on you?"  
"Damn!" He muttered.

She hadn't been joking. She really wanted to know.

"How about I show you?" He asked.

He couldn't believe those words had left his mouth but she just gave him a sassy smile and licked her lips. Clearly she wanted him to show her too. He might as well roll with it. He placed a hand on top of the car and leaned in while playing with the waistband of her shorts.

"I wanna bend you over and fuck you so hard that you'll go numb," he said.

She reached a hand forward and squeezed his dick through his pants. Instantly it woke up. She smirked at him and slid down the car until she was down on one knee, opening his pants.

"Shit, here?" He looked around.

She bit her lip again, giving him a naughty look while pulling his pants down.

"My my, you are big," she said blithely. "I don't think I've ever seen a dick this big before outside of porn movies."  
"Are you telling me to become a porn star?" He asked.  
"I'm telling you to fuck me with that thing," she answered. "But first..."

She wrapped her lips around his dick and he was happy that he was already supporting himself with a hand on the car or he would have collapsed. He hadn't noticed the tongue piercing when she spoke but feeling it slide up and down his dick was a new sensation for him.

"Anna, Anna, Anna!" He panted. "Fuck! You're too good at that."  
"Want me to stop?" She looked up at him while running her tongue over the head slowly.  
"No, but you got to or I'll feed you my cum instead of fucking you," he said.

He reached a hand down and helped her back up. He looked around again. The parking lot was still empty. He couldn't believe he was about to fuck her out in the open in broad daylight but it didn't seem like she would give him a choice. She walked to the hood of the car, bent over it and motioned a finger in the air.

"I thought you wanted to bent me over something," she said. "Why are you still standing there?"

He held on to his pants while he walked over to stand behind her. Her ass had the perfect height with those heels pushing it up. He yanked her shorts and panties down, gave her ass a hard smack and pushed two fingers inside her. She pushed herself backwards, fucking herself on his fingers while he watched her body move and felt how she drenched his fingers.

"Mmm, Braun, even your fingers are big. So thick. Add another," she moaned.

He added a third and she let out a little whine while continuing to fuck herself on them.

"God yes, Braun! I'm gonna cum on your fingers, daddy. Make me your little bitch," she begged.

He managed to push his pinky finger inside her as well, almost splitting her open with his four fingers inside her. She cried out and bit down on her own hand to keep herself from alerting the near by neighbourhood. As soon as her walls stopped clenching, he pulled his fingers out of her fast and slammed his dick inside her with enough force to make her slam forward down on the hood.

"Daddy! Harder! Make me cum again! Make me your little bitch!" She begged and demanded at the same time.

That was the second time within a minute she had asked to be his bitch and he acted on her words. He slapped her ass again and twisted his hand around in her hair, grabbing a bunch of braids to keep her steady.

"Gonna fuck you so good, bitch! Gonna fuck you to pieces! So fucking wet for daddy! Such a good, little cunt! Such a good, little bitch!" He growled

She cried out again but instead of biting down on her own hand, he clamped a hand over her mouth, hearing her muffled cries while he fucked her so hard that it had to hurt. Once she was done crying out, he pushed her head down on the hood, keeping a hand on her head while he came with a primal growl.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she giggled happily. "I wanna do it again."

He laughed and pulled out of her, pulling up his pants while she pulled up her panties and shorts. She turned around and pushed herself up to sit on the hood.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" He asked.  
"Waiting for my real daddy," she answered.  
"Say what?" He asked.  
"My real daddy. My father, Braun. Not someone I fuck. Eew!" She laughed.  
"Did I just fuck daddy's girl up against his own car?" He asked.  
"Yep," she grinned. "You better run before he comes back. You might be big but he's got a shotgun in his trunk."  
"Thanks for the warning," he laughed. "Take care, Anna."  
"Bye, daddy," she teased.


	5. Red

Braun had finished his coffee but he didn't wanna get up from the nice seat. It was a soft seat and it was warm inside the coffee shop. Outside it was cold. They had promised snow this day but it was yet to start falling.

His eyes went to the door as it opened. He had watched many people walk in and out while he was there but this one captivated him. She wore a bright red lipstick that made him think of all kinds of Summer fruits. Strawberries, cherries, watermelon, raspberries. Anything sweet and juicy, something he could sink his teeth in and still taste on his tongue minutes after.

She walked to a little café table and put down her purse. She took off her coat and hung it on one of the two chairs belonging to the table. She pulled her beanie off and fiery red hair fell down in curly spirals. He licked his lips at the sight of her, completely ignoring the cadet blue jumpsuit she wore. His eyes were focused on the red hair and especially on those big, red, inviting lips of hers. She was mouthwatering to look at and he wanted more than anything to feel those lips on him.

She didn't notice him staring. She ran her hands through her curls and ruffled them up a bit before grabbing her purse from the table and walking up to the counter. He followed her every step, wondering what such a redhaired beauty might drink.

"A piccolo latte, please," she ordered.

It wasn't often he heard anybody order that but who was he to judge? He preferred a flat white which many coffee bars hadn't even heard about. He watched her pay for the coffee and move towards her table. She was just a few steps away when she tripped over a loose floorboard and the coffee spilled down her jumpsuit.

"God damn it!" She raised her voice.

She put the cup down on the table and walked back to the counter.

"Do you have a bathroom I can use to clean up?" She asked.  
"Sorry, no bathroom for customers," the young boy behind the counter answered.  
"Please, I'm soaked here and my nipples are starting to show," she tried.

That only made the young boy stare at her breasts openly and she folded her arms across her chest. Braun got up from his seat, walked up to her and placed a hand on her upper arm while staring at the young boy.

"Are you denying my wife here to use your bathroom after she tripped over your floorboards and nearly hurt herself? Are we gonna have a problem here?" He asked.

He knew he looked intimidating no matter what but he put on his most evil face while staring at the poor kid behind the counter.

"No problem at all," the kid looked scared. "Follow me."

He led them out in the back and pointed at the bathroom door before returning to the counter to take care of other customers. Without being invited, Braun followed her into the bathroom.

"Your wife, huh?" She chuckled.  
"I had to say something to that punk," he said.  
"Thank you," she said. "What's your name?"  
"Braun," he said.  
"Hi Braun, my personal coffee shop hero, I'm January," she said.

She reached her hand forward and he took it. The second he felt her hand in his, it was like electricity shot through him. She clearly felt it too by the look in her eyes. Her tongue came out of the left side of the mouth, touching the side of her upper lip. It made her look even more sexy in his eyes. He pulled her close and she smashed against his chest.

"Better get you out of that wet jumpsuit," he said.  
"And then what?" She asked.

He leaned down to kiss her while peeling the jumpsuit off her. His hands found her naked breasts, pinching her nipples, before moving down to her waist to push the jumpsuit further down.

"No panties either?" He smirked. "Dirty girl, January."  
"You're getting it on with a stranger in a coffee shop bathroom. I'm not the only dirty person here, Braun," she winked.

She stepped out of her black pumps, followed by the jumpsuit.

"Damn!" He nodded satisfied. "Is this beautiful body for me?"

She grabbed his shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. Her hands disappeared under the shirt, pushing it upwards until he finally pulled it off. He kissed her again while he opened his pants.

"Sit on the toilet," she said.

He closed the lid and sat down on it. She moved to straddle him, her lips finding his again while she slowly slid down on him. He moaned into her mouth, enjoying how she rolled her hips sensually, making him feel much better than he had done in ages. His hands moved around her, squeezing her ass, trying to follow her movement.

"Shit!" She hissed and tilted her head backwards. "Oh Braun! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

He grabbed her head and crashed his lips down on hers again, silencing her as much as possible as she came. She kept rolling her hips through it all, not slowing down even when she was done cumming. She leaned her head back out and smiled at him.

"Let me know when you're close," she said.

She kissed him again, her hips still rolling while he squeezed her ass again. It went on for another minute and then he tore his lips away from hers.

"Almost," he panted.

She jumped off him, fell to her knees in front of him and swallowed all of his dick into her mouth. She worked her mouth as fast as she had done her hips, silently urging him to cum. He ran his fingers through her red curls, gritting his teeth to keep himself from moaning as he came in her mouth. He felt her swallow around him and then her tongue ran up his shaft while she grinned up at him. Her red lipstick was smeared on his dick but it would be a nice, little memory to take with him home.

"Damn," he sighed with a smile.  
"You taste good," she giggled.  
"Want me to repay the favour?" He asked.  
"Nope," she said. "I just want a coffee and a chicken salad."  
"Didn't get enough proteins just now?" He teased.  
"Hilarious," she tapped his chest. "Close the door on your way out. I gotta clean this jumpsuit or at least try."

That was his cue to leave. She couldn't have said more directly that they were done. He grabbed her jaw and placed a soft kiss on her lips that weren't so red anymore since most of the lipstick was on his dick and then he left her in the bathroom.


	6. Green

Braun couldn't stop smiling as he walked closer and studied the lime green colours flying through the air. The woman, some sort of street artist, was juggling five limes while people cheered and put money in a little box in front of her.

He stopped and watched the show. She was charming to look at. Her hair was chin length bob and light brown. She wore a white dress with green, vertical stripes. She had a pair of black ankle boots on with no heel. She probably needed to almost feel the ground when she was juggling.

He kept his eyes on the limes as they almost danced through the air. She really knew what she was doing and she didn't drop them. She finally caught all of them, holding them up over her head with both her hands while smiling at everyone.

"And that's the end of the show," she took a bow.

People around them started walking away but Braun kept standing there, watching as she got her stuff down in a bag. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Did you like the show, Braun?" She asked.  
"I wouldn't have taken you for a wrestling fan," he laughed. "And yes, I liked it. You're really good."  
"So are you," she said. "Wanna walk with me?"  
"Sure," he said.

He walked next to her and she slid her smaller hand into his bigger one. They didn't speak a word, just two strangers walking side by side, until she stopped in front of a door.

"I live here," she nodded towards the door. "Would you like to come inside?"

He looked at her, then at the door and then at the name tag next to the door. Ophelia Lisbon.

"Are you sure you want me to, Ophelia?" He asked.

She followed his eyes and laughed as she looked at the name tag.

"Smooth, Braun," she turned around and unlocked the door. "I'm sure. What do you say?"  
"I say yes," he said.

They had barely made it inside before he grabbed her hips from behind and leaned down to kiss her neck. She reached a hand up to touch the back of his head, moaning softly as she steered them both into the bedroom.

"Ophelia," he pulled her dress over her head. "I like that name."  
"So does my mom," she giggled.  
"Obviously," he said.

He unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms before spinning her around to face him. He kissed her softly while pushing her panties down enough for them to slide down her legs on their own. He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed gently.

"Stay there," he pecked her lips.

She laid on her back, watching him undress. He never took his eyes from her, more than ready to be inside her and feel her tiny body underneath him while he almost crushed her.

"You look even better in person," she said.

He smiled and crawled up on the bed, kissing his way up her inner thighs, letting his tongue run over her clit. She responded right away, moaning louder than he had expected. Whatever he was doing, he sure was doing it right, and he continued running his tongue the same way until she grabbed his hair and moaned out even louder. He ran his tongue down her folds and into her hole, tasting her wetness with a groan.

"I gotta have you," he kissed up her body until they were face to face. "I gotta have you, Ophelia."  
"Take me, Braun," she said.

He pushed up inside her, setting a normal pace, not wanting to go too slow or too fast on her. He wanted it to be just perfect. Again she sounded like he hit everything just right and he had her cumming again before he could even begin to think about how to make her cum.

"You really like what I do," he chuckled.  
"Mmm," she moaned in his ear. "Keep going. It's so good."  
"Gonna cum again?" He asked huskily.  
"For you? Big time," she answered.

He wasn't sure exactly what she meant by big time but he found out two minutes later when she came a third time. She was shaking like crazy, clearly the third orgasm had been the best one. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, sucking on her skin as he thrust into her for ten more seconds and then came too.

She ran her fingers up and down his back, humming lowly in his ear while he took in the sweet scent from her hair. Peaches. She smelled like peaches. He finally raised his head, kissed her and rolled down from her.

"Can you teach me how to juggle?" He asked.

He didn't know what else to say. He just wanted to spend some more time with her at some point.

"Only if you teach me how to wrestle," she said.  
"I can teach you some basic moves," he said.  
"You know where to find me," she said. "Not here. Don't come uninvited to the house. I'm down on that street performing each weekend. It's a hobby of mine."  
"I don't know when I'll roll through this town again but I'll make sure to go there," he said. "I gotta go though. We have a show tonight."  
"I know. I have a ticket," she giggled.

He shook his head with a smile, kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her.

"Relax a bit," he said.  
"I really liked what you did to me," she stretched her body and closed her eyes.  
"I could tell," he said. "I really liked making you cum three times."

He got back in his clothes and leaned down to kiss her forehead again. She was already asleep and he was careful not to wake her. He took her phone and set the alarm for an hour later to make sure she didn't oversleep and miss out on the show. He had no idea if she would even be near front row but he liked the idea of her watching him inside the ring.


	7. Blue

Braun had walked to the beach around 9 PM. The sun was still up but the beach was deserted. Just the way he preferred it. He enjoyed the sight of the blue water with a smile on his face.

He stepped out of his flip flops, dropped his shorts and pulled his tee over his head. Just as he dropped the tee in the sand, his eyes caught something out in the water. A woman slowly rising up, waving at him. Where had she come from? He hadn't noticed her before.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he didn't believe in supernatural creatures, maybe ghosts sometimes, he would have guessed she was a mermaid with the way she seemed to blend perfectly with the water.

He waved back at her and then started walking out in the water. Once it reached his thighs, he dove in and started swimming out towards her. As he came close, he could see she wore a sapphire blue bikini with little, cyan blue hearts on it.

"Hi," she said.  
"Hi," he said back.

He stopped swimming and placed his feet down on the bottom. It was deeper than expected. The water reached him to his nipples, the cool, soft waves actually tickling them. There was no way she could reach the bottom, not without getting her head under water.

"Do you mind?" She clung on to his arm and wrapped her legs around him without permission. "Much better."  
"I'll say," he grinned boyishly.  
"Hi again," she moved her arms around his neck. "I'm Alma."  
"Braun," he said.  
"Hi Braun," she smiled innocently. "Are you one of the guys that can get an erection in water?"  
"Why don't you check and see?" He challenged.

She stuck her hand between them and down in his swim shorts.

"You are," she beamed as she started stroking him. "You like that?"  
"Mmm, Alma, you got a good hand on you," he said.

He had his hands under her ass and his fingers slid under the material of her bikini bottom, stroking over her hole without entering.

"Don't tease," she whimpered.

He chuckled and pushed his middle finger inside her. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and moaned softly, still stroking his dick while he worked his finger in and out of her. She slowly started to rock her hips, meeting his finger's movement as her moaning increased just a little bit.

"How about you? Do you like that?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered. "It's been so long since anyone touched me."

He pushed his index finger inside her too and she gasped at the feel of both his thick fingers inside her.

"Oh god!" She moaned.

She rocked her hips more while her hand started stroking him in a rapid pace. Her head was still on his shoulder and he leaned down to moan in her ear. His voice helped sending her over the edge. She cried out softly and her rocking stopped but he continued moving his fingers. He came at the same time, her hand still stroking his dick, both of them coming undone together.

"That was different," he chuckled.

She lifted her head with that innocent smile again, poked his nose with the index finger and unlocked her legs behind him. Before he could say or do anything, she had turned around and started swimming towards the shore. He watched her get out of the water and disappear as fast as she had appeared. A mermaid. Yes, she had legs but he would always remember her as a mermaid.


	8. Purple

The local movie theater was showing the old classic Purple Rain and since Braun had nothing better to do, he had gone to see it. There wasn't many people there and the few others sat further down while he had taken a seat in the back row.

Just as the movie started, someone dumped down in the seat next to him even though so many seats were empty. He turned his head and found a woman with short, butter blonde hair put up in a chic hairstyle that would take a good amount of hairspray or hair gel and a good potion of patience to do. Something he would never be able to do himself.

"It's my favourite movie," she looked at him.  
"What is?" He asked.  
"Purple Rain of course," she giggled lowly. "Why else would I be here?"  
"Right, right. How stupid of me," he said.

She placed her popcorn on the empty seat next to her and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Eliza," she said.  
"Braun," he shook her hand. "Wow, warm hands."  
"I'm always warm," she said. "Hint the mini skirt and the top that is seen to some as just being a bra."

She gave him a wink through the darkness and he had to place a hand over his mouth to not burst out laughing.

"So what do you think of the movie?" She asked.  
"I've actually never seen it before," he said.  
"What?" She looked surprised.  
"I don't really watch old movies that often," he shrugged.

She jumped up to sit on her knees on her seat.

"How about I make it even better for you? You know, make sure you remember it for the rest of your life?" She asked.  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

She smirked and reached her hands forward to unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed her hands.  
"Ssh, keep quiet," she said.

He let go of her hands and before he knew it, his dick was out in the open. She leaned forward to take him in her mouth, her ass straight up in the air while doing so. The mini skirt hid absolutely nothing if someone was to stand on the other side of her.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

He placed a hand on her head while his other hand moved under her skirt. She wore a tiny thong and he could easily push it a bit aside to get two fingers inside her. She moaned lowly around his dick, making him push into her deeper.

"Take it easy," he said. "I don't wanna start screaming in here."

She giggled with his dick still in her mouth which made him jump slightly.

"Hey, I warned you!" He said huskily.

He kept his middle finger inside her pussy but pulled his index finger out, moved it to her ass and pushed it inside. She moaned a bit louder as he started fingering both holes. If she was gonna make it hard for him to keep quiet, he was gonna make it hard for her too. She let go of his dick and raised herself up on her hands.

"Please!" She whispered.  
"You asked for it," he smirked.  
"I'm sorry," another moan escaped her. "Shit!"

He pulled his fingers out of her, grabbed her and pulled her over on his lap, turning her so her back was against his chest. With her thong still only pushed to the side, he spread her legs wide so she could reach the seats next to them and then entered her. He kept his hands locked on her thighs so she couldn't close her legs and then began lifting her up and down.

"Fuck," her head tilted back. "Where have you been all my life?"  
"Right here, Eliza," he whispered in her ear. "Waiting to fuck you."  
"Fuck me real good," she moaned quietly. "God, it feels amazing."

She started tensing up and her moaning slowly increased. He couldn't have her alert everyone sitting further down so without thinking he tore her thong straight from her body and stuffed it into her mouth. She bit down on the fabric and cried out as she came.

"Such a good girl, Eliza," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled the thong out again and tilted her head enough to look at him.

"Please," she whispered. "I wanna cum again."  
"Greedy much?" He asked.  
"I wanna cum while you fuck my ass," she said.  
"Damn!" He mumbled.

He pulled her up and she reached behind herself to grab his dick. He lowered her a bit again, trusting her to guide him inside, hoping the natural body fluid from her pussy would work well enough as lube.

"Shit, you're tight," he hissed as she slowly sank down.  
"I'm trying," she wiggled slightly.  
"Hey, stop it," he chuckled.  
"Just gotta..." She slid over his head. "There. Worst part over."

He kept holding her up, giving her a few seconds.

"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Aha," she nodded. "Go slow. I wanna be able to walk out of here afterwards."

He chuckled in her ear before pulling her half way down his shaft and back up, slowly moving her body while she moaned again. It didn't take many seconds before she pushed the thong into her own mouth again. He sped up a little and tipped her over the edge, her muffled cries sounding like an animal this time around. She tore the thong back out and tilted her head to look at him again.

"Cum in my ass, Braun!" She demanded. "Right now!"

He did as she wanted, pulling her further down which made her yelp as he came inside her.

"Sorry," he whispered.  
"It's okay," she giggled. "It didn't hurt. It just surprised me."

He lifted her up and placed her on her seat again and then fixed his pants. He looked at her, wanting to say something but she placed a finger against his lips.

"Ssh," she shushed him. "Watch the movie, Braun. It's really good."


	9. Brown

"Hey, you're Braun Strowman," someone said.

He looked up as two young, attractive women dumped down on the chairs across from him. One of them had auburn brown hair and the other one had golden brown hair. Both of them had light brown eyes and they smiled at him.

"Brunettes," he smiled back.  
"You like brunettes?" Auburn hair asked.  
"I like all women but I do have a thing for brunettes," he winked.  
"You like us?" Golden hair was more bold in her question.  
"You're mighty fine," he smirked.

Both of them giggled and leaned in to whisper to each other before auburn hair took the word again.

"I'm Dorothy and this is Shania," she said.  
"Pleasure, girls," he said.  
"And you're Braun Strowman," Shania repeated.  
"Can't run from that," he said.  
"Wow, you're my favourite," she continued. "Both of our favourite actually. We always say if there is one man that would make us have a threesome, it would be you."  
"Shania!" Dorothy pushed her.  
"But it's true," Shania defended herself.

Braun laughed and it made the girls stop fighting and look at him with adoring eyes again. Fangirls for sure and definitely not hiding it. Not ring rats though. Just two fans stumbling across their favourite wrestler and offering themselves on a silver platter.

"Do you girls wanna come to my hotel room?" He asked.  
"Fuck, yeah!" Shania said.  
"Fuck," he chuckled at the word. "Yeah, fuck indeed."  
"He's gonna fuck us," Dorothy whispered a bit too loud.  
"Ssh, he can hear you," Shania said.  
"Yes, I can hear you, and yes, I'm gonna fuck you," he stood up. "If you want."

They stood up right away, both of them giggling. He led the way and they followed him like sheep following a shepherd. Soon after they were all in his hotel room.

"Get naked," he said.

He undressed himself and laid down on the bed, enjoying the little show as they stripped out of their clothes. He smirked at the sight while they stood there naked side by side waiting for his next request.

"You," he pointed at Shania. "I want you sitting on my face."

He looked over at Dorothy.

"And you get on top of this dick and ride me like the little devil I know you are," he said.

Both women moved to the bed, positioning themselves as requested. He stuck out his long tongue and let it run over Shania while Dorothy sank down on his dick. All three of them moaned in unison, the room fast filling up with the smell of sex. The two girls came almost simultaneously and he pushed Shania up enough so he could speak.

"Swap places," he said.

They did so fast. Shania sank down on him with eager, clearly the more free one of the two. Dorothy blushed before sitting on his face. His tongue delved inside her hole, tongue fucking her while she slowly rocked on his face. Shania moved up to stand on her feet, crouching above him to get him deeper inside. He shook in pleasure, his tongue hitting just the right spot inside Dorothy at the same time to make her cum on it. He pushed her aside and concentrated on thrusting up into Shania instead.

"God, yes!" She cried out as she came.

He was right there with her, ready to cum too. The second she was done cumming, he pushed her aside, got up on his knees and jerked off rapidly.

"Move close together," he said. "I wanna cum on your faces."

Shania, still the free one, moved to Dorothy and pulled the other girl close. They both opened their mouths and closed their eyes as he came over their faces, trying to hit both of them equally. He growled lowly and pushed his dick inside Shania's mouth, getting the last drops of cum off on her tongue.

"Thanks, girls," he said.  
"See, I told you it wouldn't be too weird," Shania said.  
"We're not telling anyone," Dorothy said. "If mom and dad finds out..."  
"Wait, you're sisters?" He asked shocked.  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it. It's not like we touched each other or anything," Shania said.  
"Okay, this is weird even for me and I've seen a lot of shit while being on the road," he said. "I hate being the bad guy but I would like for you to leave."  
"Of course," Shania said. "Come on, sis."

They got dressed and Shania dried his cum of both of their faces with her own tee before turning it inside out and put it on.

"Goodnight, Braun," she waved at him.  
"Goodnight," he said lowly.

They left and the room fell silent right after. He put on his boxers, opened the door to the balcony and walked outside in the fresh air, running his hand through his hair, trying to wrap his head around that he had just fucked two sisters. That sure would be a story to tell Dean. He was the only one Braun could imagine might having done the same thing in his yearlier years.


	10. Grey

Braun had heard about colour parties before but it was the first time he had been invited to one. He had always pictured these parties with crazy colours like bright pink or neon yellow but the colour of this party was grey. Everyone had to turn up in grey clothes.

He had dressed in dark grey jeans combined with an even darker grey tee that almost looked black if the room was dark enough. It wasn't though. The light shone bright, highlighting the grey serpentines hanging all over. It wasn't the serpentines that caught his attention though. It was a woman wearing a long, chromium grey dress with a high slit in the back, threatening to show her underwear if she would bend over.

He had been watching her for half an hour, hoping she would bend over at some point but she seemed to know the limitation of the dress and kept standing straight. His eyes travelled down to her feet, watching those silver, strappy heels and suddenly they started moving towards him. He looked up and took in that silver smile of hers. She was smiling at him, her silver lipstick shining bright in the light.

"Are you planning on staring at me all night?" She asked.

That wasn't an opening he had seen coming and he actually blushed a little as he was caught off guard.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a creep. I just find you beautiful," he said.  
"I don't mind," she smiled.  
"I'm Braun," he introduced himself.  
"Buffy," she said.  
"Buffy? I thought that name was created for the tv show," he laughed.  
"Technically it would be for the movie which flopped so they took a high risk creating a show out of it four years later," she put him in his place. "And no, it was a real name even before that. I was born in '85. My parents didn't time travel to the future to find an interesting name."

He laughed again, this time a bit louder and more real. Not many women stood up to him like that and it was refreshing.

"You're alright," he said. "And I'm sorry. I seem to mess up a lot around you."  
"It's cute. Someone your size being all over the place," she said.  
"I'm cute, am I?" He placed his hand on her lower back and leaned in. "A shame. I was going for sexy just to match you."  
"I was trying with a soft opening but you're just skipping the foreplay and jumping straight in," she said.  
"I'll give you foreplay if you want," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She looked around the room quickly and then back at him. Her eyes were filled with lust and hunger and he licked his lips at the sight.

"Skip the foreplay. We don't have time," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I'll tell you afterwards," she winked. "Do you have a condom? I'm not on the pill."  
"I got you covered," he said.  
"Technically you'll be the one covered," her eyes dropped to his pants. "Follow me in ten seconds."

She walked away from him and his eyes followed where she went. Ten seconds later he went in the same direction. He turned a corner and found her waiting out in the hallway.

"This way," she said.

He followed her through the house until he found himself out in a sunroom. The sun had already set for the day but the moonlight gave enough light to see her.

"We gotta be quick," she said. "Put that condom on."

She turned around and pulled her dress up enough for the slit to start above her ass. A little light grey thong came into view and she placed her hands on the back of a chair and looked over her shoulder.

"Hurry," she said.  
"I'm coming," he said. "Well, not _cumming_. Not yet. But soon."  
"Just fuck me," she laughed.

He moved behind her, hooked a finger inside the thong to drag it to the side and then pushed into her. She let out a heavy breath as he filled her up.

"Hurry," she said again. "Just fuck the living shit out of me."

She didn't need to ask him twice. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him as he started fucking her like a mad man. Skin slapping against skin sounded violently in the room while she tried her best to keep her moaning as low as possible.

"Fuck, Braun!" She cried.

She started shaking and her walls caved in around his dick. He dug his fingers into her hips even tighter, growling lowly as he came too. He pulled out of her slowly and looked around for a place to dispose of the condom. She turned around while pulling her dress down again and saw his struggle.

"There's a bathroom next door. Just throw it in the trash bin out there," she said.

He tied a knot on the condom and pulled up his pants.

"So tell me why we had to hurry," he said.  
"Because my husband is arriving any second," she said.  
"What the fuck, Buffy? You're married? I don't mess with married women," he said.  
"Have a nice party, Braun," she smiled widely.

She left the room and he walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. Fucking her had been amazing but he never would have done it if he had known she was married. He left the bathroom and walked back to the party just in time to see her walk over to a man and kiss him. She turned around and winked secretly at Braun.


	11. Black

The secretary closed the door behind Braun and he took a look around the room. Black carpet on the floor, a black couch, a black desk and a black chair behind the desk. He walked over and sat down on the couch while he waited. He was there to read for a movie role, his first lead role if he would be so lucky to nail it, and now he just waited for the person he had to read to.

He took in the black surroundings and it made him think back to a college friend named Mercy. She had been all about black. Black hair, black clothes, black makeup, black everything. He had crushed on her his entire college years but back then he had been more shy and therefore never told her. She had dreamed about working in the movie industry. He wondered if she had ever succeeded in fulfilling her dream.

The door opened and he stared at the woman entering wearing a black pencil skirt and a black, long sleeved silk blouse that was bottoned up all the way. She screamed professionalism. It wasn't her way of dressing that had him staring and smiling though. She had literally just been in his thoughts and there she was in person.

"Hi Mercy," he said.  
"Oh my god, Braun?" She smiled surprised.

She walked as fast as her black heels allowed her to, sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I had no idea it was you coming in," she said. "You look good. Man, you got big."

She squeezed his upper arm and giggled.

"And you made it like you always wanted," he said. "And still all about the black, I see."  
"Once you go black, you never go back," she winked.  
"Man, Mercy," he cupped her cheeks. "I never thought I'd see you again."  
"Me neither," she blushed a bit. "I used to have such a crush on you in college but you were all about being friends."  
"Because I was shy," he laughed. "I was drooling all over you everytime you looked away."

She laughed out loud and placed her hand on his upper arm again, this time stroking it instead of squeezing. He didn't know what came over him, maybe nostalgia or the idea of righting a wrong, but he leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back but he still broke the kiss five seconds later.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm way out of line."

She grabbed his face and kissed him more roughly and demanding, not allowing him to pull away again. He wrapped his arms around her and gently laid her down on the couch.

"Just a second," she said.

She unzipped her skirt, lifted her ass and got out of it.

"Can't spread my legs in it," she said.  
"Well, we can't have that," he said.

He moved in between her legs after that invite and kissed her again. His fingers popped the buttons on her shirt one at the time and pushed the silk material to the side. He pulled the bra cups down and brushed his fingers over her nipples.

"Oh, Braun," she moaned. "If you knew how long I dreamed about this moment."  
"Me too, Mercy," he said.

He pushed himself a bit down, just enough to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned again, sweet, low moans, just enjoying what he did to her. Her other nipple got the same treatment again before he kissed down her stomach and placed a hand over her panties.

"These gotta go," he said.

She lifted her ass while he pulled down her panties, letting them fall to the floor to join the skirt. He bowed down his head, taking in her aroma and letting his tongue run up her folds.

"Yes, just like that," she moaned.

Apparently she liked a slow tongue and he continued at the same pace, hearing how she moaned softly and told him to keep going. As if he was gonna stop. Not until she came. Her orgasm hit a few minutes later, bucking up her hips against his mouth while he tried to swallow as much of her as possible.

"Oh god!" She moaned lowly. "You got some moves."  
"And I'm not done yet," he promised.

He pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to join her clothes on the floor and moving up her body again. He opened his pants and managed to get them along with his boxers down to his ankles. There was no time to get out of his boots to get completely naked. He wanted her now. He had waited long enough, years, for this to happen. He pushed his dick inside her, thrusting slow, thinking she would like it the same way she liked his tongue.

"Yes, Braun, more! It's so good!" She moaned.

Slow thrusts was the way forward. He didn't mind taking it slow, not with her. He kissed her again, his hands switching between roaming through her hair and playing with her breasts. She kept her hands on his back, lightly scratching her nails down.

"Fuck, Mercy!" He panted. "I could fuck you all day long."

She didn't answer. Instead she tensed up and came which took him by complete surprise but he loved it nonetheless. She felt so good shaking and squeezing, her soft moans falling right into his ear. He continued through her orgasm, working himself into cumming right after as well.

"Come here," she kissed him again.  
"I meant what I said," he said. "All day."  
"I got another one coming in to read in a couple of hours," she said.  
"Better not give him the VIP treatment too," he laughed.  
"Idiot," she slapped his shoulder playfully. "No, but we gotta get dressed and you gotta read for me. You don't get the part just because you screwed me. You get it if you're the best."

That was fair enough. He didn't want it because he had screwed her. He bowed his head down again, kissed both her nipples and pulled up the bra cups before getting up from the couch and helping her up as well. They were dressed within two minutes and she walked around her desk and sat down on the chair.

"By the way," she said.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna take you up on that all day offer. I get off work at 6. Pick me up?" She looked at him hopefully.  
"I'll be here," he promised. "And I'm taking you out for dinner before taking you home."


End file.
